1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a through-hole forming method, a through-hole forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a glass substrate provided with a through-hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A through-hole forming method has been known such that, by irradiating a laser beam onto a glass substrate, a through-hole can be formed that passes through the glass substrate in a thickness direction of the substrate (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).